Zap Apple Jam
by TweetieBelle
Summary: Rainbow Blitz comes over to help Applejack with their math project, but when Rainbow Blitz finds something on Applejack's computer, it leads into something more...EQG Genderswapped universe, and Yaoi. Oneshot. Don't like? Don't look.


**Zap Apple "Jam" a fic by Raspberry Sprinkle Pie**

**AN: Yeah yeah, I know, it's been a month since I've done any work on Twilight's True Power, but school has been so stressful and shit. Yeah, 10th grade is horrible. This fic is actually an allegory for this project I was assigned last month. Just without the sex thing. Anyway, Twilight's True Power is coming along, and should be published within the next week! Here's a quick one shot that takes place in the Equestria Girls universe, as well as the Genderbent one. So yeah, enjoy.**

Applejack had been standing in the same spot on the orchard for 20 minutes. "_Where is he?" _He had thought. He had checked his phone to check up on his social media. PonyHoof had nothing new. Trixter had broken up with his girlfriend again and Lyre and Tootsie Roll went to jail again for trying to cut hooves off a horse. They didn't succeed.

A sleek young blue skinned teenage male was rushing towards Applejack. He had nice rough rainbow colored hair that had barely been trimmed. He was wearing a blue zipper hoodie with a white T shirt underneath that had a tri-colored rainbow lightning bolt and a cloud displayed on it.

"Hey AJ, how late was I?" Rainbow was clueless.

"Late enough. Where the hell were yuh?" Applejack demanded answers.

"My mom was being a bitch this morning, I told her I was going to the mall with Glidin'. She still thinks I'm gay for dying my hair rainbow." Rainbow was adjusting his hoodie.

"Well come on inside. This damn project is so fuckin' confusing. Granny has no idea what the hell this is, and since Macarena dropped out of High School she doesn't either. If only Dusk was here, he'd know the answer."

Applejack was clearly pissed off, he didn't understand what the project was asking. It was a math project about negative exponents and how exactly they work. It was assigned to them, _they _didn't want to choose it, but Mr. Harshwinny did. Their grades were both failing, Rainbow's because he didn't care about his grades and more about his sports and popularity, and Applejack's because he and his sister had to support his family.

Rainbow had followed Applejack into the barn, and upstairs into his room. His room was red and orange, it had some family photos, band posters, a small TV, a Playstation 2, and the full DVD collection of My Small Squirrel.

"Nice place you got here, eh AJ? You're a Squirrlie? And you're still living in old times huh? I haven't heard Aerosmith in years. And a PS2? Wow." A smirk crept up on Rainbow's face.

"Oh hush you." Applejack was slightly annoyed.

"You guys got a computer? I can just copy whatever the hell it means onto the paper." Rainbow had the mentality that he was was way too cool to learn.

"Yeah, it's over there." Applejack had pointed out the monitor in the corner of his room.

"Ah, okay cool." Rainbow had slid into the computer chair and opened up Google Chrome. As he opened it up, a few pages were left open from the last time the computer was used. Rainbow started laughing loudly on what had appeared on the screen.

"You watch porn, don't you AJ? BWAHAHAHA" Rainbow had fell out of the chair.

Applejack had gasped and ran over from his bed to close the tab. "GRR! Close out of that tab immediately!" Applejack was upset, and embarrassed that someone had found what he did in his spare time.

Rainbow couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, that isn't the kicker! GAY PORN? THIS IS PRICELESS!" Rainbow Blitz was laughing uncontrollably.

Applejack's face was red all over. "That um..I WASN'T LOOKING AT THAT! I think it was Macarana! Or Apple Buck! JUST NOT ME!"

Rainbow had got up from the floor and sat on the bed. He had calmed down, but still had a smile on this face. "Nah, it's cool. I won't judge you. Come 'ere. Sit down for a minute."

Applejack nodded simply and sat down.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. And I swear to god if you tell ANYONE, I'll have the whole entire basketball team kick your ass, myself included." Rainbow was serious.

"You're gay, aren't you." Applejack had an unsurprised look on his face.

"Let me finish bro! Anyway, you know I ain't no fag, I'm dating Glidin'. Anyway, I'm actually bi. I had one sexual experience with a dude in summer camp when I was 11, and that was my old buddy Gildon. He dared me to suck his dick, or else he would tell the whole camp I was into him. So I complied and just took it in."

Applejack was shocked and quite frankly surprised that someone as tough and as homophobic as Rainbow Blitz had a sexual experience with another boy. Rainbow was known around the school as the kid who beat up Trixter for accusing him of being gay.

"His cum tasted pretty good, and I wanted more. So every night after that, I sucked his dick, and one day we just moved onto fucking. His dick in my hole was the best experience I ever had. Even better than with Glidin'. But I've just been so ashamed that I was bi since I was 13." Rainbow had a slight tear in his eye.

"Cheer up buddy. I'm sure you can accept you for who you you are. Don't take no shit from no one." Applejack smiled at his friend in denial.

"Oookay then, so can I fuck you in the ass now?" Rainbow Blitz had said that with a straight face.

"Wait, _**WHAT?**_" Applejack stared in horror at what his best friend has said. This was his best friend since kindergarten and he had asked him this question.

Rainbow smirked. "You heard me. Get on your fucking knees bitch." Rainbow had started unzipping his shorts.

Applejack refused. "Okay, lets think this over and not jump to any conclusions. I'm not just gonna get on my kne-" His sentence got cut short as Rainbow pushed him to the floor.

Rainbow brought him down onto the cold wooden floor and whipped out his 7 inch dick and pulled Applejack closer to him.

Applejack sighed. "Rainbow, I really don't wanna do this. Can we try some other time?" Applejack was genuinely not in the mood.

Rainbow gave him an angry look. "Glidin' hasn't gave me a piece of ass since last month. I need this."

Applejack sighed again. "Well, if you say so. I've never done this before, so go easy on me." Applejack had concern on his face.

Rainbow smiled. "Oh, I don't go easy. I go _**hard.**_"

Rainbow shoved Applejack towards his cock and shoved it down his throat. Applejack had never tasted anything like it before. "Take it like a man you little bitch!" Rainbow yelled at Applejack. He had never been yelled at by Rainbow like that.

Rainbow's excitement grew even more. "Are you a man, or a little bitch?" Rainbow screamed in his face. "Answer me you filthy whore!"

"I-I'm a bitch!" Applejack took all 7 inches as he had it slammed down his throat.

"A-aah! I think I'm gonna~" Rainbow blew his load right down Applejack's throat. Applejack creamed himself down in his pants as well.

"Few! I really needed that." Rainbow smiled. "Did I go too hard on you?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. He was cleaning up in his private area, and Applejack was as well. He zipped up his sweater and wiped off some cum from his shorts.

"A little _too _hard for my first time. Why were you yelling and screaming at me like that?" Applejack asked lightly.

"Eh, I dunno. Anyway, you wanna do this again sometime? It has to be your place, my mom and dad are extremely homophobic."

"Sure. Let's make it a date?" Applejack smiled.

"A date it is. Anyway, what the hell is a negative exponent?"

**AN: Okay, okay, I promise I will work on Twilight's True Power after this, honest! Anyway, R and R, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
